dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Return of the Salt Princess/@comment-26764939-20180316211709
Oh my LORD, that was AMAZING! Best Dark Parables yet! This is going to be a long review, so... yeah. I was worried, honestly, when I saw that the game was only six chapters in the strategy guide. I thought, "Hey, this isn't worth it!", but I played on. And never have I been so wrong. Dracaene is the best character too, btw. SHE'S SO ADORABLE OH MY GOD So the twist with Brigid being Nuada's daughter instead of Henryk's? I predicted that about the third chapter -- the evidence of her "summoning" something pointed to her being related to a Daemon Evoker, and clearly with a baby dragon being her creature... she's at least somewhat related. Also, this whole thing felt like a huge freaking Disney movie, especially the ending with Serafina's death. This game felt much more mature than the others, like when Mercy said "You'll reunite with each other in hell!" (or something like that). You'll see it when I upload it to YouTube, but I was like "Whoa, whoa, what?!" And they looked so creepy when they were dying! Seeing Serafina rip her own heart out to save Brigid showed just how much she loved her. And that young prototype of Serafina... that was the creepiest thing I've seen in a Dark Parables title. I also liked how the parables were all the same story, but from different perspectives and times. Brigid's perspective is that she was exiled, and that's the end of it. Wanda's perspective is that James never became immortal, her family wasn't special, and they all found love forever. The Daemon Evokers, mostly Nuada, wanted him to marry Wanda so he could repopulate and save his clan. Serafina and Mercy saw this as a time to fulfill their master's wishes, while Serafina just wanted a family again with Brigid. The evil witch just wanted revenge, and saw this as a chance to not only defeat two kingdoms, but to also destroy the whole world. And that ending, though... Nuada is the true leader of a great cause, and the whole time we thought Nuada was evil, then Henryk, and by the end, neither of them were! One was trying to save his daughter, and the other was honoring his love's wishes. In the end, what I loved most is that NO ONE was evil except for Mercy, and even then she was just obeying orders from a woman who had been alone for so long. Now that Brigid is the new leader for the Daemon Evokers, I LOVE that she now has a quest to find her people and become a true leader. She's no longer the Salt Princess -- she's the Dragon Princess. I love this game because of how it achieved so much without overcomplicating things. We learned about so many people, and all of them feel real. This really could have been a movie. But, there is of course a hard part to all of this... now we have to update the wiki!